Ashley Bell
Ashley Bell is an assistant director who is working alongside Rhonda Taylor and Phil Nee Nee as Second Assistant Director on the sequel , directed by Justin Lin with First Assistant Director Nick Satriano. http://www.dgc.ca/bc/production_list/Production%20List.pdf Career Directing Bell worked as trainee assistant director on the television movie 2gether (2000), the television series UC: Undercover (2001-2002, featuring Bill Mondy and Brian Markinson and executive produced by Naren Shankar), the thriller Spy Game (2001), the action film Lone Hero (2002, with Mark Metcalf), the sequel The Santa Clause 2 (2002), the comic adaptation X2 (2003, starring Patrick Stewart, Famke Janssen, and Bruce Davison, written, directed and produced by Bryan Singer, and produced by Stan Lee and Ralph Winter), the action film Walking Tall (2004, starring Dwayne Johnson and with Neal McDonough and Barbara Tarbuck), the crime thriller Edison (2005, with Marco Sanchez, Robert Miano, and Bill Mondy), and the family movie The Sandlot 2 (2005). As assistant director, Bell worked on the music comedy Josie and the Pussycats (2001, music by John Frizzell), the drama Prozac Nation (2001), the horror thriller Thir13en Ghosts (2001, with F. Murray Abraham, production design by Sean Hargreaves, and assistant dgc trainee Rhonda Taylor), the family adventure Snow Dogs (2002, with Nichelle Nichols and music by John Debney), and the science fiction film Paycheck (2003). Bell's credits as third assistant director include the comic adaptation Fantastic Four (2005) and its sequel 4: Rise of the Silver Surfer (2007), the comedy John Tucker Must Die (2006), the comedy Kickin' It Old Skool (2007, with Christopher McDonald and Alan Ruck), the television series Reaper (2008, starring Ray Wise) and Battlestar Galactica (2008, co-created and produced by Ronald D. Moore and produced by Bradley Thompson and David Weddle), the comic adaptations The Incredible Hulk (2008) and Watchmen (2009), the sequel Night at the Museum: Battle of the Smithsonian (2009), the remake The A-Team (2010), the action comedy This Means War (2012, starring Chris Pine and Tom Hardy), and the television series Fairly Legal (2011-2012). More recently, Bell worked as third assistant director on the remake Godzilla (2014), as second unit second assistant director on The Flash (2014, with Clancy Brown), as second assistant director on the television series Motive (2015, with Roger R. Cross) and on the television movie Descendants (2015), and as additional assistant director on the horror thriller Hidden (2015, with third assistant director Rhonda Taylor). Assisting Bell worked as production assistant on the television series The Net (1998-1999), the thriller Double Jeopardy (1999, with Ashley Judd and Bruce Greenwood and art direction by Andrew Neskoromny), the action drama Reindeer Games (2000, with Clarence Williams III), the comedy Scary Movie (2000), the music drama Duets (2000), and the action film Get Carter (2000, with stunt coordinator Mark DeAlessandro and second unit director Spiro Razatos). As extras wrangler, Bell worked on the horror film Valentine (2001, with Adam Harrington), the crime comedy Saving Silverman (2001, with Mark Aaron Wagner), the comedy Freddy Got Fingered (2001, with Kavi Raz and first assistant director Kim H. Winther), and the comic adaptation Catwoman (2004). Bell worked as production assistant on the comedy sequel The Santa Clause 2 (2002), as assistant to and on the comic adaptation Fantastic Four (2005, produced by Stan Lee and Ralph Winter), as cast assistant on the sequel X-Men: The Last Stand (2006, starring Patrick Stewart, Famke Janssen, and Kelsey Grammer, produced by Stan Lee and Ralph Winter, with assistant direction by Rhonda Taylor), as producer on the short comedy Sarah in the Dark (2008), and as additional voice talent on the action comedy This Means War (2012, starring Chris Pine and Tom Hardy). External link * Category:Assistant and second unit directors